A Starry Night
by Teh Natsu
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome sit benith the stars together.What will they say?*ONE-SHOT*


Disclaimer:You know what goes here so i have no need for this.  
  
I HATE KIKYO! you will never see a fanfic about Inuyasha And Kikyo here! hehe i drew a couple pics of te two interested i'll post the address sometime later.  
  
  
  
Starry Night  
  
  
Mist.  
If there were a word to describe this place, it will be misty.  
Inuyasha blinked his eyes. Lifting his hand, he tried to sweep off  
the mist which had blocked his view. It was a quiet, queer place. he  
could see strange white light dancing around the furry image. This place  
seemed to be so empty...so lonely...  
Inuyasha took a few steps forward. here he found a blurry image of  
someone ...someone standing there, gently beckoning him  
"Inuyasha..."  
Then the mist seemed to disappear, slowly, and the figure become  
clearer. Inuyasha advanced forward. This time he could see...long  
flowing hair. It was a girl. Her back was against him, so he could not  
see her face.  
"Ka...Kagome?"  
Slowly the girl turned around and her eyes met his. No, it wasn't  
Kagome. It was the priestess Kikyo. She was clad in a long silky gown.  
It clanged tightly to her slender body.  
"Inuyasha..." she said softly, reaching out her hands to Inuyasha.  
He realized he was now human. Human ears, human fingernails, and fine  
ebony hair.  
Kikyo gently touched his cheeks with her fingertips.  
"I'm so glad to see you in human form, Inuyasha..."  
Kikyo gave a rare gentle smile. Inuyasha was slightly surprised but  
moved by her smile. Kikyo looked so weak...so fragile...  
She drew herself nearer to Inuyasha, and her lips were only a few  
inches away from his. Inuyasha felt dreamy, and his eyelids gently  
close...  
"Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha snapped up and spun around, only to find an upset looking  
Kagome, clad in her usual sailor school top and short skirt.  
"Inuyasha you lied to me!" cried Kagome, tears in her eyes. "You  
told me you've forgotten all about Kikyo! You said you love me!! How  
could you--" Kagome began shaking violently, trembling hard. Tears  
stained her uniform. Inuyasha became confused. Yes, it was true he loved  
Kikyo a lot, but Kagome...he couldn't decide. The two woman he loved  
were  
standing beside him. He didn't know whom to choose...  
  
Inuyasha rose quickly form the thick tree branch.  
*It was only a dream....*  
Sweating profusely, Inuyasha began wiping off the cold sweat with  
his sleeve. It was a moon less night. For once Inuyasha was grateful  
that  
there wasn't any disasters, as it would be difficult for him to overcome  
in human form.  
"Da...dammit!!" he cursed safety under his breathe. From the tree,  
Inuyasha looked below. Miroku ws sleeping beside Kagome's bicycle.  
Shippao the little fox youkai was sleeping on Kagome's sleeping bag.  
*Hold it* thought Inuyasha.  
Kagome wasn't there!  
Panic struck Inuyasha as he wondered where Kagome was.  
*Could she be...kidnapped by a demon or something? Damn! I gotta  
find her--and quick!*  
Silent but swift, Inuyasha glided form tree to tree in the forest,  
careful not to make any sound to irritate the silence.  
Finally on the grassy cliff, he found Kagome standing at the edge,  
staring at the starry sky. Inuyasha's first reaction was to call out her  
name, but realized that it would be unwise, as he might startle her,  
causing Kagome to slip off the cliff. instead, he hid on a near-by tree.  
Kagome looked at the stars above. with a pleasant sigh she closed  
her breathe and took a deep breathe of the sweet night air. She looked  
so peaceful Inuyasha could not help but staring at her. A gentle breeze  
blew, causing leaves to rustle a little. Kagome spread her arms, as if  
embracing the wind. Her long silky soft hair flowed like a steam, and it  
shone. She smiled, slightly, as the breeze gently hit her cheeks. The  
wind become cooler, and Kagome huddled herself.  
*Silly girl, she might catch a cold!* thought Inuyasha.  
Even though there wasn't any moonlight, a strange brilliant light  
seemed to shine upon her. Kagome's face shone, and she had an angelic  
smile on her face. She looked like an angel, an angel sent from the  
heavens above.  
Inuyasha blushed at the enchanting sight.  
*Carp...why is it when I turn human I blush so easily?* But  
Inuyasha could not turn his head away from her.  
Kagome sat on the grassy patch hugging her knees. She shivered  
slightly, and let out a soft sneeze. Then she felt something warm over  
her shoulder. it appears to be an oversized coat. Kagome looked up and  
saw Inuyasha looking back at her is a gentle expression. Kagome smiled  
gratefully as she wrapped herself protectively in Inuyasha's coat.  
No words were spoken among them. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. He  
saw specks of sparkling things floating about. Ghost fire? No, they were  
fireflies. The fireflies danced around the couple and Kagome watched in  
amazement. Once or twice she tried to catch one, but failed. Inuyasha  
steadily cupped one in his hands and Kagome released it, watching it  
free again and giggling in childish delight. Inuyasha smiled.  
*Is this what the humans call...love...?*  
Then Kagome gently leaned against Inuyasha's chest, her hair  
slightly brushing his sensitive nose. *She does smell good* thought  
Inuyasha dreamily.  
"It's so good we can be together like this, Inu-chan," said Kagome,  
giggling a little as she called him Inu-chan. Inuyasha was a little  
annoyed, but he found it cute to have a pet name chosen by Kagome.  
Kagome lifted her face and gazed into Inuyasha's eyes. Her gentle  
expression looked like the one Kikyo had in the dream, but this one  
was...special. Without knowing why, Inuyasha found himself hugging  
Kagome, squeezing her, not too tight, as it indicated that he wants to  
protect her with all his heart and soul. Then he rocked her gently in  
his arms. Kagome blushed slightly, returning his embrace. Inuyasha  
gently tipped Kagome's chin closer to him and kissed her passionately,  
full on the lips.  
Time stood still. It seemed forever. Then the couple broke off,  
Inuyasha and Kagome feeling a little dizzy from it. Beaming at Inuyasha,  
Kagome stood up.  
"Let's go back,"  
Inuyasha took Kagome's tiny hand.  
*This is it,* thought Inuyasha as he stared at the night sky.  
*Goodbye, Kikyo...*  
Hand in hand, the couple strolled through the forest.  
*...goodbye...*  
  
NOPE! im NOT continueing this! MUHAHAHA bad cliff hanger ne? 


End file.
